Hazardous Bliss
by Evil Angel Of Darkness
Summary: After the 9 tailed demon attack the leaf village,a family of ninja is left with no parents. They come to grips with love, friendship and pain. And a villain that desires revenge against the village that harbors his masters killer, will he succeed or not.
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow readers, here is my first Naruto ff and i hope you all enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the original character of the Naruto series except for my OCs in the story (the siblings, the main villan, and a few of the sensei etc. they are all people i know in irl)

Pairings will be revealed later...

Please review after the chapter to tell me what you all think, and thank you for your time :D

Half credit goes to my *cough*bitch*cough* friends, trsofnaruto aka Nikki ... she is helping me with this story and i am very greatfull for her. Thank you Nikki!

* * *

The Village Hidden in The Leaves shook in fear as a blood lust demon destroyed the planes beyond the village walls. It was drawing nearer to the border of the village, where millions of innocent lives lived. Loyal shinobies fought on to keep this beast at bay while they waited for their greatest hope to show.

What is this threat that many lives risked them selves in order to protect their village? Kyuubi no Yoko, the most powerful demon of all of the chakra-tailed Bijuu; a single swipe of his tail can raise tsunami and flatten a mountain. They had heard of its descent towards Konoha, but they never where prepared for the blood shed that came from those demonic red slit orbs that glowed through the night as it calloused claws shredded through the earth, and those keen canine teeth devouring anything that moved in front of him. It mocked every foolish human that dared to attempt to stop him from pursuing, as if they lined up one by one to be sent to their deaths while he granted that request they placed with ease.

Pair of emerald orbs observed the destruction through the window, inside of her home, cradling her barely month old baby in her arms, the baby girls teal eyes staring up at her mother with sleepiness, fighting off the sleep soon that is soon to take control of her. The mother's eyes were filled with worry, her heart hanging on to hope as she wished her husband to be safe out there.

**Flashback:**

_"The Kyuubi just entered the fire country, I'm going out to try to hold him back with my team, until Yondaime is ready". A man with long black spiked locks that ended after his shoulders and pinned back in a tie spoke, sapphire eyes filled with determination as he started to slip on his ANBU gear, strapping his fox ANBU mask on the top of his head._

_"Your leaving now?" Rose colored plump lips spoke, loose curls of auburn locks cascaded down her back reaching mid section, tear streaked emerald eyes stared at the man that was finishing gearing up before he left. He gave her a nod in response to her question. Her petite figure quickly walked up to this man wrapping her arms around his torso. The man froze as he looked down at the petite figure that held a firm grip around him. After a few seconds a smile graced his lips as he wrapped his own arms around her waist, pulling her even closer, her curves fitting perfectly in the carvings against his body, hearing faint sobs of fear filling the empty silence between the two. Her gently rubbed circles on her back to calm her down._

_"Shh No need to worry, I will be back before the kids go to sleep" the raven haired man replied, a grin flashed to give his wife reassurance._

_You better be back before then or I will come and hunt you down if you are even a minute late!, she fiercely nagged, drying up her tears with the back of her arm when she finally let go of her husband. She felt gentle fingers wipe off the tears she had missed, and then those same fingers slid down to underneath her chin slowly raising it until her light emerald orbs gazed into his sapphire eyes._

_Her breathe hitched as he moved closer to her proximity, whispering into her ear, "Don't worry love." He moved slightly, meeting his lips against hers sharing a passionate kiss that seemed to last hours for them, only breaking to gain the very thing that fuels them to live, air. Her porcelain cheeks now stained a light shade of pink as he backed away from her and turned to leave._

_Only taking a few steps towards the door he ran into a small almost 4 year old boy with silky black tuffs of hair, and the same sapphire eyes the older man carried. The man chuckled at the boy as the boy flew back from impact. He knelt down to the boys level, giving him a help in hand to stand the boy up. The almost 4 year old grinned shyly at the man as he rubbed the back of his head while rising to his feet thanks to the man._

_The raven haired man placed a gentle hand on the boys back to bring him closer to him while a smirk tugged at the edge of his lips, "Boy.. You have to be more careful!"_

_The boys gaze left the man as he looked down in shame, "Go papa!"._

_The man laughed, a joyful sound resound thought the room, and the boy looked back up to his father before the man spoke again, "I am only trying to give you a hard time"._

_The boy grinned nodding at his father, "You going on a mission papa?"_

_The man nodded as his gaze hardened on the boy, "Now you remember the rules " While I'm gone you're the man in the house" Protect your momma, your little brother, and two sisters with your life, you understand?"_

_The boy nodded sternly, "Yes papa!"_

_The man smiled as he rose to his feet, ruffled the boys hair slightly, "Good Now be good to your mother" Don't be mean to your brother and sister, and remember be gentle with the baby,Take care of all of them." The boy nodded as he said his goodbyes to his father._

_"Be careful!" the wife said as he reached the door and opened it. He nodded, still making his way out the door. "Oh and Dane!" She called out one more time before he exited completely._

_Dane stopped, as he turned to look at his wife asking, "Yes?"_

_"I love you," the wife spoke gently with a soft smile._

_"I love you too Rose, always and forever" Dane responded. He took one final look at his wife, his eldest son that stood by her, hearing his eldest daughter and youngest son playing upstairs, and glanced at the crib where his baby girl slept. He breathed it all in, knowing that this might be the last time he ever saw them just like he did with every mission he took out side of Konoha. He finally placed the fox ANBU mask on his face to hide the pain and fear in his eyes of it may really be being the last time seeing his family. Closing the door he turned and made his departure to the front lines to keep the Kyuubi away from Konoha._

**End of Flashback:**

The scene kept replaying in Rose head while she watched Konoha defenses falls out side the walls. The Kyuubi kept perusing forward, inching closer. She was worried, too worried. "You promised to come home before the children were a sleep." She turned to the three beds in side the room she stood in. All three beds where occupied each by one of the three eldest children, a sleep in their peaceful dreams.

"Now all of them are a sleep Dane," Rose murmured as she glided over to the crib in the corner, placing the now a sleep baby in her arms gently in it. She gave off a soft sigh as she kissed all four of her children on the forehead, careful not to wake them, tucked them in nicely so they would stay snuggled in their sleep. Strolling down the hall to her room she packed on her ninja tools, pulling up her auburn locks up in a high pony tail.

Once finished getting ready she walked down stair, determined to find her husband and help out in the village if needed. She too took one final glance inside her children room as she passed by debating if she was making the right decision. She pushed the thought of staying home and cowering with her children at her side, where she could be helping her village out, and ensures the safety of her children. Reaching the door she walked out in to the night, to be used as a tool to her village needs.

After many hours of constant struggle, the village hope had finally come into the form of a new born baby, carried out by the 4th Hokage, Namikaze Minato. He sealed the beast with in his new born son, Uzumaki Naruto. However this hope did not go with out sacrifice, not of just the shinobies that died in order to save their village, it took the life of their precious hero, the Yondaime Hokage. Even took the life of their true hero Uzumaki Naruto, figuratively speaking, now and forever shunned by village since they choose not to see him as their hero, but as their enemy, the Kyuubi itself.

Unfortunately neither Dane nor Rose made it back to their homes alive, leaving their four children to join the many other orphans that were created due to that one night.

* * *

16 Years Later

A team consumed of four jounins strolled down the path that lead back to Konoha, consisting of a 19 year old, a 18 year old, a 17 year old, and a 16 year old; two boys and two girls. The 19 year old; 6 foot 5 inches in height; wearing a pair black loose fitting pants with scarlet stripes bleeding down them on the sides of his legs, ninja tools strapped on his left leg; black jacket with a hoodie and no sleeves, showing off the fishnet top sleeves peeking out of the arms holes along side the toned biceps; the hoodie was zipped down 1/3 of the front of his torso revealing more of the fishnet shirt and the top part of his toned chest. Black strapped hatiate around his forehead, black ninja sandals, and metal plated gloves on his hands completed his outfit. His sapphire eyes held a gaze of superiority, his raven hair smoothed down at the top yet sill shaggy, medium length with spiky ends hanging downwards (A/N: For those who have watched Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, his hair is basically what older Simon hair looks like┘ Just to paint a better picture in your heads, I didn't know how else to describe it, I hope that got the point across :P). He had a well toned out appearance, evenly tanned skin, a smirk graced his lips.

The 19 year old was helping the other teenage boy in the group walk, the 17 year old. He seemed to be wearing a black whole body suit, that only cut off on his palms, his face, and feet, this suit was covered by a dark gray long cloak type jacket that hung down to about a half a foot from his black ninja sandals (A/N: For example the cloaks Naruto and the group used when they were trailing after Sasuke, and met up with Tobi for the first time); ninja tools strapped to his right leg; hatiate on his forehead. Like the 19 year old, he also had raven locks but it was shorter, and spikier, a black goatee on his face. He wore glasses in front of his inhumanely orange eyes, to go along with the inhumanly fang on his upper and lower gums in his mouth. If it wasn't for the orange eyes, the glasses and if he kept his mouth closed and longer hair, he would have looked exactly like the 19 year old.

Behind the two boys where the two girls, the 18 year old and 16 year old. The 18 year old stood in the height of 5 foot 6 inches, a skin tight black tube top type jacket with a hoodie covered her breast area showing a few inches of cleavage and leaving her flat toned out stomach bare, the sleeves were cut off but about a half a foot down her arm was a scarlet sleeve type strap laced together with black strings covering her arms up to her wrists except for the half a foot from sleeve to hoodie top. She wore a black mini skirt, a cut out on her right hip to where fishnet covers, showing the scarlet red short shorts that is underneath the skirt. Right were her short shorts ended on her left leg, white bandage wrap is wrapped around the leg all the way till mid thigh, her tools strapped on the wrap, some bags strapped on her hip, hatiate around the base of her neck, black ninja sandal at her feet. Like the other two boys, her soft silky raven hair flowed down elegantly to her mid back even after being tied up in a high pony tail, senbon needle going through her tie, her bangs carved her features around her face beautifully, making her peaceful sapphire eyes stand out more, long curled eyelashes, and roseate plump lips colored nicely against her nicely tanned skin. Her even curves to her toned body either or the change of the emotion her eyes casted had potential to cause destruction.

The 18 year old seemed to be arguing with the 16 year old. The 16 year old stood at 5 foot 4 inches, wearing a bright purple tube top with magenta lacing embroidered in the top to cover her breasts, the top was slit slightly on the top middle to show off a little cleavage; a black short cut off open jacket with a hoodie was on top, short sleeves however the right sleeve was longer than the left sleeve, the jacket only reached to the bottom of her tube top, only real use was to cover her shoulders. She had black skin tight short shorts (A/N: Like the ones Sakura and Temari wear under their dresses) and over the shorts where another pair of looser fitted wrap type short shorts that where a little bit longer at the top of the short than the one underneath as the flaps peered open to show the shorts underneath, the wrap type shorts were held together by a bright purple strap that had a ninja tool compartment and her katana is strapped on the side of her right hip(A/N: I don't know who else to use to describe this but Sasuke Shippuden out fit.. You know how he has that purple long short wrap thingy over his pants that is held together by the purple rope, and the flaps on the top kind of flare upwards, in the middle it has the v shape at the top from where the cloth parts, that what I'm talking about but imagine it being way shorter, black, and on a girl. Lolz I hope this helped). She had her Hatiate strapped on her right arm, some more ninja tools strapped on her left leg, and long black ninja boot like sandals to complete her outfit. Her loose auburn curls cascade out of the banana clip she had them up on the right side of her head loosely, letting out strands flow out of the clip as the locks flowed on the sides of her face gracefully, her bangs all positioned to lean towards the right side of her face (A/N: side bangs in other words). Long eyelashes accentuated on those mesmerizing teals eyes of hers, plump roseate lips blend nicer against her tanned complexion. Teal eyes could show fierce determination, especially when competing against a rival, or battling against an enemy, but behind those hardened gaze was pure innocence which could be trouble for the girl who wears her heart on her sleeve.

"BULL SHIT! There is no way you got a total of 15 kills! Considering I got 10 myself and in our section there were only 15 guards! Do the math," the 18 year old retorted to the 16 year old. The younger girl scowled at the other girl, fierce determined eyes glaring dagger at her.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid that I can't count?! Stop trying to pin something on me just because you lost track of your number, and you're too proud to admit defeat, You're mistaking me for your self once again! There were 10 I know I killed 10, so your 5 short," the younger girl bit back, adding a grin at the end to add to the tease. In front both of the boys were listening in trying hard not to laugh at the girl's ritual antics.

"The fact that you pointed out the pinning part makes it look like you're guilty of something Nikki. How do we know it wasn't you that is making up a higher number than me? And you're talking to me about pride; you won't admit your wrong!" the older girl argued on.

Nikki turned to her the older girl with a confused look mixed in with insult as she laughed, "Oh you have got to be kidding me Rosita. You're turning my own words against me to cover your ass? Hn... That means your running out of insult and turning to the last resort, which means you're guilty as charged. And you're supposed to be the smart one here?"

Rosita got a sour look on her face as she growled, "The same argument can be used with you! Insult my intelligence one more time and I swear, you may be the baby in the family but that is not going to stop me from kicking your ass!"

"Tch.. Like you could? Think sis, I know you have brains in there. You against me? What are you going to do trap me in one of your insane genjutsu? We are heading home from a mission, with less chakra than usual; your genjutsu consumes way too much chakra while my taijutsu barely consumes any, In the long run who is going to get their ass kicked? You should be able to think the possibilities out before you make threat sis, or are you lacking brains today also?" Nikki commented with a smirk, just to tease even though she knew her sister could rely on other attacks than her genjutsu, she just wanted to push Rosita to her limit.

Rosita eyed her target with anger as she made fist with both of her hands, "I warned you Nikki!" She cried out a battle cry as she lunged forward aiming a fist at Nikki face. Nikki dodged the attack tilting her head to the side catching Rosita arm in the process to make sure she didn't try to back hand her. Rosita smirked as she used her other fist and aimed a blow to Nikki stomach since she was holding her arm high up.

Before the attack was connected a hand grabbed her spare arm as the suspects voice said in a cool calming tone, "That is enough you two. let Rosita go Nikki I have her."

Nikki looked up to the sapphire eyes of the eldest teen in the group as she complied and let go of her sister while stepping back to say, "Your no fun Stephen. You always stop us before we can get serious bro." Stephen smirked, still holding on to the 17 year old with one arm, while the other kept a grip on Rosita.

"Well I can let you both kill each other while I'm suppose to be protecting you both," Stephen added, letting go of Rosita in the process.

"We can take care of our selves bro," Rosita scoffed as she stretched in place and then smirked, "Actually I guess it's a good thing you stopped us or little Nikki would be on the floor all beat to hell by my hand since she doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut."

Nikki rolled her eyes at her elder sister as she placed her hands on her hips, "Neh? It would have never happened if you would place your pride aside and admit you were wrong. And you don't know that I would be lying on the floor, I could kick your ass with out using my arms if I really wanted to?"

"Did you guys ever think about that maybe more nins made their way to your level while you were fighting the others and your both right?" the 17 year old finally spoke his mind at the sisters in front of him.

"Hmm Ivan has a point," Rosita said after thinking about the possibilities for a minute.

"Of course bro has a point, he is smart unlike some people" Nikki snickered as she made another stab at her sister.

"Rgh! Nikki!" Rosita yelled as she went to charge at her sister once more, only to be stopped by Stephen once more.

"I said enough you two. Don't make me have to knock both of your heads in together" Stephen scolded as he eyed both of his younger sisters.

"Well she started it" Rosita said as she pointed at Nikki.

"Tch I'm not the one who is short tempered and will attack at the smallest remark, you set your self up sis" Nikki said in a nonchalant way.

"I have a short temper?! I will show you short tempered" Rosita said as she was about to start making a set of hand signs.

Stephen stopped her again as he bellowed, "I said ENOUGH! Rosita calm down, and Nikki stop egging her on! If not I will knock you both out, this is giving me a head ache." Both girls looked down at the ground with slight shame.

"Seriously it's annoying after a while" Ivan added.

Both of the girl's attentions darted to Ivan as they yelled in unison, "SHUT UP BRO!"

Ivan rolled his eyes at his two sisters as he had Stephen place him down on the ground. He relaxed against a tall boulder, and stretched out his left leg. This movement caught the attention of the rivaled sisters as they looked at their orange eyed brother. Their eyes fell upon his left leg which was out stretched awkwardly, and both girls concluded that it must be broken, seeing the bone stick out slightly on the side.

Ivan winced as he straightened out his leg to a more comfortable position, and a herd of bugs crawled out from his palms and made their way towards the injury. Nikki blinked at this as her curious teal eyes watched the tiny black dots move around freely towards his broken appendage.

"B-Bro.. You have so many bugs?!" Nikki questioned Ivan hesitantly, she had never seen this ability before.

"Neh?" Ivan looked at his baby sister with confusion as she stated the obvious.

"Are you sick?"Rosita asked as she placed the back of her hand on Nikki forehead to check for a temperature. "No you seems normal, come on Nikki, stop joking around you know damn well that bro inhabits bugs in his body, similar to the Aburame clan, yet slightly different."

"Wh-what?! NO! no one ever told me that, I never knew that, Why haven't you showed that ability to me Ivan?" Nikki asked slightly annoyed that knowing her brother all her life she never knew he had an ability like this.

"Well it is true that he hardly uses them to train, and if he does he is usually training on his own for safety of others, I guess he never showed this to Nikki" Stephen concluded.

Ivan took a deep sigh and looked up to Nikki with an apologetic smile when seeing the sign of being left out etched on her face, he has seen that look many times since they do tend to baby her a lot. Nikki gaze connected with Ivan as she sighed and smiled back at him to show that she accepted his apology. Ivan turned back to his bugs, watching them work before speaking again, I have 3 different types of bugs in my system while the Aburame only have one type. The ones right now are the healing bugs, they are repairing the broken bone that I obviously have on my left leg, got it during the fight, that last nin was a bitch to take out." He smirked as he thought back of the fight, and at his accomplishment.

"Cool! So what are the other two types?" Nikki pressed on, letting her curiosity take control as she gathered information of her brother.

"Well, How about I show you the other two once we get back to the village?" Ivan replied as he looked back up to his baby sister. Her eyes were filled with excitement but was quickly replaced with frustration since she was very impatient, one big reason why Ivan postponed it, to get under her skin.

Nikki sighed in trepidation as she responded bleakly, "Fine.. "Ivan smirked at his achievement, waiting a few more seconds for his bugs to finish their work before retreating back into his being. He stood up, stretched out slightly to get the movement of his leg back in check before strolling down the path they were walking on to head back home, followed by the others.

Nikki walked next to Rosita bored as hell since they were all harboring in the pregnant silence. Finally she turned to Rosita as a smirk to get some excitement back into the journey back home and teased, "Hn.. I still say I got more than Rosita bitch."

Rosita heard the remark, a anime vain popped out from her forehead at her sister attempt of a joke. Aggravated she turned to Nikki to shout at her but Stephen beat her to it.

"Look I counted up the death count. There was a total of 50 shinobi in the vicinity. Ivan and I got 15 kills each which would make about 30 there that would leave 20 for the both of you. Since you both swear that you have both killed 10 your both right, so it's a draw!" Stephen said to finish the argument for his sisters.

Ivan scoffed and arrogantly added, "I did kill that bird though."

Stephen snapped his head at Ivan direction, glaring at him fiercely which made Ivan glared back at him . Before Ivan was about to say something Rosita said " Shut up you two look at sky !" The rest of group looked up to the sky noticing flocks of birds flying from what seemed away from Konoha. "Nani? aren't they coming from the direction of Konoha?".

All of them stared at the distressed flocks of birds that were flying over them. All of them had a bad feeling about this. Of course the most curious one of the group shot her attention toward the hill they were about to climb, knowing that at the top of the hill she would be able to see Konoha from there. Nikki raced towards the hill with great speed, grabbing the attention of the rest of her siblings while she brushed past them in a blur before they ran after her also.

In a matter of seconds Nikki had reached the top of the hill and froze gasping as her eyes showed signs of apprehension and shock. Ivan came up behind her followed by Rosita and Stephen, all freezing at the sight.

They saw Konoha being destroyed by many snake summons, dark smoke painted the sky above Konoha as faint screams and battle cries lingered in the air. Their home was being eradicated before their eyes, while flocks of birds fled from the scene for self preservation.

Nikki shuddered slightly as images of a similar event played in her head, speaking in a uneasy tone, "It's like, the Chunin exams all over again."

Rosita looked on remembering the same events and pointed out, "Those snakes! They are like!"

"Orochimaru summons!" Ivan finished for Rosita.

"?! But I thought he was dead?" Nikki asked confused.

"He is dead." Rosita responded.

"Then why are those things in Konoha?" Ivan examined eyes narrowing at the destruction.

"I don't know, and right now I don't care to know. All I know is they are destroying our home, diminishing many innocents. I am not going to just stand her and ponder about why they are there when I can be helping out our fellow comrades and defeat the threat! Now come on! Stephen said with great vexation, racing towards the village. The others followed with out hesitation, determined to stop the enemy, who ever they were."

With in a 5 minute span all four reached the gates of Konoha and separated to see where their help was needed. Rosita jumped from rooftop to rooftop trying to find a trace of the enemy. Her stomach churned as she laid her eyes on the blood shed that was plastered all over the walls and floors of the vicinity. Hearing the sound of metal cutting through the air and heading towards her she quickly jumped back to dodge the kunais flung in her direction. She looked at the direction the kunai were sent from, her gaze falling on three sound nins.

"Did you guys not learn from the last time you attack not to mess with Konoha?" Rosita commented sarcastically at three shinobi. They ignored her question as they charged forward. She dodged their strikes again, taking out a kunai in the process doing a graceful dance against the three nins, cutting them and dodging each attack with ease. After a few more minutes of them getting no were in the battle Rosita finally decided to end this fast and move on taking her kunai and throwing it with a flick of her wrist at on of the nins, striking at his heart and he fell to the ground with a loud thud. She took out a shuriken and a kunai, flicking her wrist again to throw the shuriken at the nin in front of her, which lodged in his throat. She flipped backwards over the nin that was charging at her, landing right behind him and brought the kunai quickly up to thrust it in his head. In matter of second all three nins where dead, all three lying in a pool of their own blood and lifeless.

Rosita stepped over the bodies, looking down on them and shaking her head at their stupidity as she bumped into something hard in front of her. She staggered back before looking back up to what ever she just bumped into, her eyes connecting with blood lusted dark crimson eyes staring back at her. She had bumped into a man his features were pale, hard and cold, shaggy black hair blew against the wind, along with the flaps to his long black long sleeve shirt that was slighted on the sides from his waist all the way to the ending of his shirt which was at his knees, black slack underneath the dress like shirt, as a red thick rope was tied around his waist. A sound hatiate harbored his fore head, as he also wore black ninja sandals. His aura was threatening and Rosita knew he must be one of the main attackers in the operation.

Silence lingered in the air as cold crimson orbs met with sapphire turbid eyes before the silence was broken as the deep dangerous voice hissed out of his lips with a demand, "Tell me where Uchiha Sasuke is! This is your only warning!"

Rosita gave him a stoic expression as she spoke back calmly showing no trace of fear in his presence, Why should I tell you?"

He cocked an eye brow at her challenge debating if he should even waste his breath on the explanation, but decided to hell with it why not tell her so he responded with an icy tone, "He murdered my master! And for that he will die! I will avenge Lord Orochimaru death."

Rosita pursed her lips in a tight line in thought, as she attempted to educate this inimical person that stood in front of her, her gaze softened to reach out to him through her words, "Revenge is not the right path┘ In the end you will feel even emptier than before-!!" Before she could generally finish her speech the man was on his move, and in a blink of an eye he pursued forwards to her a kunai at his hand. She didn't have time to react it was too sudden, so she braced her self from impact closing her eyes shut. Hearing three thuds hit the ground she shot open her eyes seeing three kunais lodged in the ground as the man that attempted to attack her looked at the direction the three kunais had come from. He glared at the direction which made Rosita turn to see for her self who her savior was, seeing three figures on top the roof behind them.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed, don't forget to review please :3 they are greatly apprecited


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Welcome back guys ready for chapter 2.. Every body with their fist held high.. LET ME HEAR YOUR BATTLE CRY TONIGHT! Enjoy!

* * *

Recap:

_Rosita pursed her lips in a tight line in thought, as she attempted to educate this inimical person that stood in front of her, her gaze softened to reach out to him through her words, "Revenge is not the right path… In the end you will feel even emptier than before-!!" Before she could generally finish her speech the man was on his move, and in a blink of an eye he pursued forwards to her a kunai at his hand. She didn't have time to react it was too sudden, so she braced her self from impact closing her eyes shut. Hearing three thuds hit the ground she shot open her eyes seeing three kunais lodged in the ground as the man that attempted to attack her looked at the direction the three kunais had come from. He glared at the direction which made Rosita turn to see for her self who her savior was, seeing three figures on top the roof behind them_.

* * *

Now:

A smirk graced Rosita lips as she saw the three figures standing on the rooftop behind them as she thought to her self, "Oh am I glad to see you guys." The three that stood there were non other than Stephen, Ivan, and Nikki.

Ruby eyes still glared at the three figures from stopping him from taking his pray, how dare they he kept thinking but stopped as he recomposed himself and slunk back to his cold demeanor. His attention was grabbed when the tallest one out of the group spoke dangerously at him, "Don't you fucking dare touch my sister!" A smirk appeared on his features, amused of this mans tactics, fool he thought to himself, doesn't he know who he is?

"Tch… I would think twice before talking to me like that," the cold man with raven colored locks and scarlet eyes spoke coolly at the three new guests that have crossed his path.

"Yeah? And who the hell are you suppose to be?" Stephen growled at the arrogant man that dare to try to harm his sister.

"I am Lord Matt… The new ruler of The Sound Village, considering that Uchiha bastard killed my master. Enough of this talk lets get to the point. Tell me where Uchiha Sasuke is and I might let you four live," Matt responded to Stephen question, a dark aura surrounding him.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Why does that name sound familiar," Nikki thought to her self.

Ivan grinned with excitement knowing that they wouldn't get out of this meeting with out a fight, "I sense this guy is very strong, I like it."

"Tch… Never heard of you. And I am not about to sell out my fellow comrade since he is part of this village. However why might you want him?" Stephen asked coolly at Matt, not showing a single once of fear at the aura emanating from Matt, and he too was excited, his blood boiled inside knowing that Matt was going to be a great challenge to defeat, he hasn't had a good fight in a long time. He truly didn't know where Sasuke was, but even if he did he wouldn't tell this bastard a thing, he was loyal to his village and Sasuke might have betrayed the village, however he came back to the village so he is still considered a comrade.

"He wants revenge for him killing Orochimaru," Rosita answered for Matt with a frown, she never got why people set off for revenge.

"Ah… revenge… You're both following a similar path. You both are fools in my own opinion," Stephen remarked at Matt which made Matt eyes flash with anger.

"Very well, if you won't tell me… Then I will kill you four here and now," Matt said as he slumped into a fighting position.

Nikki chewed on her bottom lip with unease feeling the kind of raw power leaking out of Matt form. Rosita felt the same way but she choose to hide the nervousness she felt. Both boys of course felt it but they weren't troubled, they saw it as a challenge they must over take, in order to survive, and in order to protect their village.

"Stephen… We have to contain him here. We can't let him get loose into the village," Rosita commented low for only her siblings to hear.

"I hear you Rosita, I was already planning on 'that'… You guys know what to do," Stephen said scanning the area with his eyes. All of them nodded turning their attention to Matt which was becoming impatient from them not doing anything.

Matt sighed from boredom and decided to make the first move, taking kunais out and threw them swiftly at the group. Ivan and Rosita deflected the kunais heading their way with their own while Nikki unsheathed her katana and blocked the ones heading towards her and Stephen. While he prepared, the rest where going to distract Matt.

Matt expected them to block these, but he didn't expect them to block them with ease. There was something off, from the chakra signature he received from them they seemed to be just your average Chunin, or beginner Jounin at best. He didn't see them as a threat at first, he knew he could finish them off with out complications, but the way they showed their skills, just by blocking a kunai he knew now that there was something way off. He needed answers, so he charged forward shun shining out of view.

All four were already on high alert so they new where he would appear next, behind Nikki. Matt wanted to see her experience first she had been the one who showed more nervousness since the rest of the group, and the youngest so she would have less experience that the others. If she was good than that meant the rest were most likely higher ranked than her, and they might be a threat if they all attacked at once. He did this in order to determine his next move.

Nikki placed her katana back in its sheath, using its case to block sweeping kick that was aimed at her side by Matt. What Matt analyzed by this move is that she was able to detect his movement and it seemed like she blocked it just in time as if she had slight difficulty in doing this, any beginner Jounin could do that in his eyes since he was not going his top speed yet. So the youngest of the group was at least a beginner Jounin, or a high Chunin. He smirked, knowing they didn't have that much of a chance against him considering the youngest had slight problem in blocking him and he wasn't even close to top speed yet. He wanted to show them he was someone to be feared, so he unleashed his speed and strength to at least 70%, the poor girl would be the first to die. Matt leaned back effortlessly but almost at blinding speed to a hand stand and brought his other foot to connect with the girls face which was harboring a smirk, but instead he connected with air. She was gone before he could even realize it; he didn't even catch a movement.

Before he could even think about finding where the girl had disappeared to he felt a presence appear right behind him. His eyes went wide when hearing a feminine voice that wasn't from the girl that he spoke to earlier, which meant it was from the girl he was attacking, "Surprise!" It was soon followed by a harsh kick square in the middle of his back which sent him flying forwards, tumbling on the ground before he fixed his stance and regained footing, sliding an extra few feet. He looked back at the girl with slight surprise, had he underestimated her?

Nikki stood on one leg slanted to the side as her other leg was stretched out in front of her to where she just kicked Matt. She brought her leg back down as she looked at the arrogant stranger in front of them, she had fooled him just like she planned. She wanted him to underestimate her so she made it look like she had a hard time blocking his first strike, so he would leave him self open for the next attack, and hoping he might show a little more of his abilities in speed in order to show them something be feared of. Just as she expected, he did exactly that, she relied on his arrogance and she fooled him while gathering some information also. He had great speed, but she knew that all of them could handle that. But she also knew by gathering this information she fed him information also, and the same tactic wouldn't work on him twice, for sure he would be on high alert. At least they got something.

"Don't underestimate your opponent," Nikki said with a stoic expression. They might have been able to see his speed, however she was not going to underestimate him in that field either, he could be holding back, just like she was. They knew damn well that they haven't scratched the surface of Matt.

Matt regained composure, "Trust me, it won't happen twice." Just like they expected, but time was almost up, Stephen was ready for the next step.

Ivan, and Rosita felt Stephen chakra starting to leak out and knew he was ready, now to blind Matt. Nikki stood up straight waiting for them to make their move, it was answered shortly after as Rosita ordered, "Now Ivan!" This caught Matt attention even more, what were they planning.

Ivan made a series of hand signs and then inhaled deeply before shouting, "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**!" Scarlet flames darted out from his mouth in a form of a fireball and headed towards Matt right, but in Matt eyes it looked like it was headed straight towards him so he jumped to the side noticing that the attack wasn't aimed straight to him. What came next confused him even more.

"**Suiton: Teppoudama**!" Rosita called out as a huge water bullet shot out of her mouth heading straight towards the fire ball. Matt was confused, both attacks would cancel each other out, were they that ignorant to know that, not only that the attacks weren't aimed at him, as if they were fighting blind. Then it hit him, just when both attacks collided with each other a rush of steam covered the battle field they stood on, and he realized the true purpose. They aimed the attack towards west side which from where he stood was his right, that way he would jump toward the east side to get away from the attacks. The winds were blowing towards the east, so when the steam was created the extract would move towards the east were he now stood, in term blinding him.

Matt was getting frustrated now, it seems like they were toying with him. He shouldn't have underestimated them like this, he needed to get rid of them now, before they became to much of a nuisance. The steam cleared as he noticed the four where still on their previous spots, except for now the tallest one was holding a snake hand sign with a smirk. Now what is all that came across Matt mind, they were wasting his time. He looked around and noticed a light blue barrier encaging him inside the vicinity.

Now it all fell into place, they were literally trying to waste time with him while the tall raven hair man brought up this barrier. Distracting him, he should have known. He also notice something that made his stomach feel uneasy, their chakra signatures had multiplied by 10 folds, they were cloaking their chakra all along to fool him once again, and now that they let it loose, now that he was trapped. He knew that by himself he wouldn't be able to take all four of them with out great difficulty not with out wasting a lot of chakra when he had bigger fish to fry, however he had an ace card up his sleeve.

He kept his stoic cold demeanor as he spoke, "Interesting barrier, what is it? Tch.. It's not like it will make a difference."

Stephen stood up straight, satisfied with his accomplishment and grinned, "Shishi Enjin is my barrier summons, but it takes about 20 seconds to form so sorry for the wait. It's doing its job and keeping you in and keeping your other nins out, all we have to do is defeat you since you seem to be the leader of this operation. Once you're defeated the others will leave. Sounds like an excellent plan to me."

"This should be easy to do," Ivan lied knowing that this guy was powerful, but her was too excited to care, and with all four of them together it should be straight defeat right?

"Well I think you all have become a little too comfortable with the idea of defeating me. What was it that you said sweetheart?" Matt said as he looked at Nikki with the corner of his lips itching to form into a smirk. Nikki cocked an eye brow at the nick name, also at the implication that was about to reveal. "Don't underestimate your opponent? Yeah that right… So don't underestimate me kids. You don't know the hell that you are about to go through."

Matt did a swift run through of the tiger, snake, dog, and dragon hand sign followed by the clasping his hands together bringing his focus to complete the jutsu as he yelled, "**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei**!" From the ground in front of Matt came out three yellow coffins, as Matt grinned menacingly.

Nikki blinked with confusion while her three other siblings stared in shock. Each one of the coffins had an inscribing saying either First, Second, and Third. Nikki saw the reactions of her siblings and turned to them with curiosity, "Neh? What is with the three coffins?"

"How is he able to do that?" Ivan murmured to himself.

"No way…" Rosita chocked out in slight fear.

"Not good," Stephen cursed under his breath as he looked at Matt with disgust. Orochimaru truly was his master, he was one of the others that knew this jutsu, and would have the indecency to use this jutsu. He had no respect for the dead.

Matt laughed cruelly at their reactions, "These three should suffice then the fourth might be over doing it." The coffins slowly opened, the first coffin reveling a man with long silky black hair, with red armor with black attire on, and onyx eyes. The second coffin opened revealing another man with white spike hair, blue armor with black attire, and two long orange lines on the side of his cheeks and one up his chin, and dark orange eyes. The third coffin opened up revealing an older man with distinct long lines going down from his onyx eyes, a white pointy beard, wearing silver metal armor over black attire. The four feasted their eyes on the three ninjas that had stepped out of their coffins groggily. All four instantly recognizing the three.

"Shodaime!" Stephen whispered.

"Nidaime!" Ivan said after.

"Sandaime!" Rosita exclaimed.

"The first three Hokages?!" Nikki said with awe. Now she remembered about this forbidden jutsu. This wasn't good, all four them fighting the three Hokages plus Matt. They will be lucky to make this out alive, she just thanked God that Matt didn't pull up the Yondaime Hokage or they would seriously be screwed then.

"You bastard! How could you do this to them?! You're disrespecting the dead by doing this!" Stephen spat in anger.

Matt chuckled and responded, "Do you really think I give a rat's ass?"

"The nerve of you, using them to fight us; your hiding behind them… Fucking coward!" Rosita said boiling with rage.

"If he is able to do this jutsu, I wonder what the hell else could he do?" Ivan said analyzing Matt carefully. This jutsu did take a huge chunk of Matt chakra, but it was still enough to be able to fight them.

"Saratobi-sama… Is that really you?" Nikki said innocently, her voice cracking in sorrow and disbelief, her teal eyes darkening as she fought back tears. He had been a great man to all four of them, and a brilliant Hokage. He went as far to make sure all four of them where placed together if they were to be adopted. They looked up to him as a grandfather, a leader, a teacher, a friend.

This caught Saratobi attention as he looked closely at the four teens in front of him. A smile graced his features, showing his soft gentle demeanor to the four siblings. "Yes my dear, it's me Saratobi. But what have I told you before about calling me Saratobi-sama young lady, it sounds to formal," Saratobi responded.

Nikki face heated slightly from embarrassment as she said shyly, "Gomensai Saratobi."

Saratobi chuckle at the auburn haired girl and then he spoke again, "My... my all four of you have grown so much… How long has it been now? 3, 4 years? This is so nostalgic." The four smiled kindly at their previous Hokage, pain hidden behind their eyes knowing that they would have to kill him in order to survive.

"Didn't we do something like this before?" Nidaime spoke as he looked over to the other two kages.

Shodaime nodded at his brother and turned back to the four teens, "Which means like before we will have to fight… But now it's against these four… Will they be able to take us Saratobi? You seem to know them."

Saratobi nodded fighting back his own tears for seeing these four again, "I believe by now they should be able too… I trust you all that you will be able to stop us. Don't hold back even with the fact of who we are, come with the intent to kill or you will have no chance."

"Hai!" All four teens said at the same time, knowing this was going to be a tough one. Matt took out three kunais with a red tag on it, in order to complete the jutsu while the others analyzed who to take.

"Alright, we have the three Hokage and Matt… Some one will have to take on Matt, while the other three take on the Hokages," Stephen thought carefully.

"Matt seems to be strong himself, so some one about as strong as him right now needs to go against him," Ivan thought in his head.

"Now who would best fit to take out the Hokages. Those with more ninjutsu strength would have to do, and speed. Stephen and Nikki are definitely going to be one of the wisest choices to go against the Hokages. But some one else needs to be with them, both wont be able to take all three alone," Rosita thought out through her head, trying to find out the best solution. While the others did the same, thinking of similar things along the lines.

"And who should go out first… Well it's obvious that bro and I are going to be taking on the Kages but who else with us, and who takes Matt? Saratobi would be the best choice to go after first, since he wasn't called the 'Professor' for nothing. He knows many variety of jutsu. Nidaime specializes in water jutsu; so Rosita, Stephen, or I could go against him. Shodaime specializes on water and earth put together which allows him to create wood elements, and with Stephen barrier he is able to control any element in side and sue it against him, but the rest of us don't know how to counter wood, so he is definitely one to go against the Shodaime. Which means…?" Nikki narrowed it down in her head while the others did as well however she was the first to call out the order, at the same time Matt had placed the kunais inside the three Kages heads finally placing them under his control. Steam started to rise off the Hokages as their former selves were eliminated, completing the jutsu.

"Alright, this is how it's going to go down. Ivan, I know you well enough that you want to go against Matt, so knock your self out while the three of us take on the three Hokages," Nikki started with as Ivan nodded and sped of in front of them heading towards Matt. The Hokages started to slowly start their decent towards the three now as all three got into fighting positions. "I'll give you guys my opinion real quick… the one we should focus on the most is the third Hokage… He has many spans of jutsu, believed to know each and every one of them that reside in Konoha… he also has a summon, so we should try to take him out before he take out his summon, then we might be at a disadvantage… So out of all three of us bro you could probably level out with Shodaime because of his elemental use from with in this barrier, and he should be able to handle Nidaime also for the time being. Sis and I will try to take out Sandaime now and then we will help you out bro. How does this sound to you?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Stephen agreed.

"This is exactly what I was thinking of having us do… Seems like I am finally rubbing off on you bitch," Rosita said with a smirk. Before Nikki had even been able to throw back an insult, she dodged a kick from Nidaime aimed for her head as the other two jumped back away from Nidaime. Nidaime brought his arm down to strike Nikki on the shoulder but she simply stepped back, which had him bring the opposite arm in a brisk flowing motion to try to hit Nikki opposite shoulder hoping to catch her off guard. It didn't work as she simply took another step back to dodge that one also.

At the same time Rosita and Stephen entered their own fight. Stephen went against Shodaime, while Rosita was up against Sandaime.

"Nikki! I need you for this damn it!" Rosita growled as she dodged a punch from Sandaime, and blocked another punch with the side of her arm. Now Sandaime brought up one of his legs and kicked Rosita on the side of her stomach, sending her flying to the opposite direction. Rosita quickly flipped over in the air, using her arms on the ground to flip backwards and get back to her feet. She immediately set after the Sandaime once touching down on the floor, as he also made his way to her.

As soon as Stephen touched the ground he found him self dodge three kunais thrown his way, along with dodging a kick aimed at his shoulder by Shodaime. He flipped back wards a few feet to gain distance between the two. Shodaime responded to this by making a series of hand signs and from behind him shot out a 5 foot wide root aimed straight at Stephen. Stephen repeated the same hand signs using the advantage of having the barrier up and from behind him shot out a 5 foot wide root and aimed at the root that was heading towards him. Both roots collided with each other and wrapped around each other tightly in order to seek the battles of wills.

"I know!" Nikki remarked back as Nidaime made a sweeping kick under Nikki swiftly which she just simply jumped up slightly to avoid it. Nidaime jumped up and made a whirl wind kick aimed at Nikki head once more, but this time Nikki ducked and caught the kick with her hands. She grabbed a hold of his ankles and made a twirls around the world to gain acceleration before releasing his ankle as she went flying, crashing into Shodaime. Because of this it stopped his root from taking over Stephens root since his concentration was disrupted.

Shodaime and Nidaime quickly recovered as Nidaime started to make his way back to Nikki. Stephen quickly made another set of hand signs as more wood and life stock erupted from the roofs containing Shodaime and Nidaime with him while the girls dealt with Sandaime. "Your battle is with me now," Stephen said as both Hokages turned their attention back to him.

* * *

Sandaime threw in front of him three shurikens as he made a few hand signs before shouting, "**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" The shurikens started to multiply in mid air all heading straight towards Rosita. There were way to many to be able to dodge, making a few set of hand sings she performed Kawarimi no jutsu, as her body turned into a log as soon as the shurikens hit her.

Rosita appeared right next to Nikki and remarked, "Its about damn time."

"Neh? I thought you were doing just fine with out me," Nikki smirked as they returned their attention to Saratobi.

"Well so far so good… but it was only the beginning, lets get this over with," Rosita answered as she studied the Sandaime next attack. Nikki nodded and did the same, both of them recognizing the hand signs Sandaime was performing.

"Take care of that, I got the next step," Nikki ordered Rosita to do. Rosita was already a step a head of her as she started to make a set of hand signs.

Sandaime finished his set of hand signs and inhaled deeply before shouting, "**Katon: Karyuu Endan**!" Sandaime released a large jet of fire heading straight for the girls.

Rosita quickly finished the needed hand signs for her technique and shouted, "**Suiton: Mizurappa**!" Just like Sandaime a strong jet of water shot out of Rosita mouth and collided with the fire technique, canceling each others attack and creating a wall of steam once more, now blind both side are attacking blind.

* * *

Ivan reached Matt, a 15 meter span between them. Matt swiftly threw a barrage of kunais and shurikens at Ivan when he arrived, and Ivan simply jumped back to dodge them effortlessly. Matt then chuckled cruelly, "Do you think it was wise to leave those three to the Hokages? You should be helping them, that way when they die you won't feel as bad, that is if you don't die with them."

"Ah.. They can take care of themselves," Ivan said with confidence, an excited smirk placed on his lips as he continued. "Plus I couldn't pass the chance of fighting one of Orochimaru ill minded subordinates. If I fight you its like I would be fighting a replica of Orochimaru, defeating you would be on the top of my list right now."

"Hn.. don't get too cocky thinking you are going to defeat me, the fight hasn't started yet," Matt simply stated as he started to make a set of hand signs. He breathed in deep once finished and sent a giant fireball at Ivan.

Ivan made the same hand signs calling out again, "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**!" The scarlet flame balls collided with each other, canceling each attack out. Matt smirked as he rushed in after Ivan, a kunai in his hand to aim a strike at Ivan with great speed. Ivan saw this and took out a kunai of his own, blocking the strike and aimed a kick at Matt stomach to push him back. Barely connecting the strike with Matt, he flew back but simply made a back flip in the air regaining his footing.

"Alright... Warm up is over… Now time to kill you so I can go… I have bigger fish to fry," Matt stoically said, a mocking smirk on his lips.

* * *

Shodaime and Nidaime looked at each other for a moment before nodding and taking off towards Stephen. Stephen slipped into a relaxed defense position watching the two run towards him before splitting up, Shodaime heading straight for him while Nidaime forked off to his right running along the height of the rooftops. Shodaime jumped up and aimed a kick on Stephen shoulder, and Stephen dodge effortlessly. Shodaime then went to backhand Stephen once landing on the ground; however Stephen used his forearm to block the attack and aimed his spare hand to connect a punch to Shodaime face.

Shodaime ducked under the punch, crouching down to his feet and made a sweeping kick to Stephen. Stephen raised his legs in a jump and continued with a round housed kick to connect to Shodaime head since it was at level to his waist. Shodaime immediately noticed Stephens attempt and decided to clear out, letting his partner take the next round as he quickly jumped back to avoid the kick and back flipped to land on his feet and watch his brother take over.

Stephen had no time to rejoice the fact that Shodaime backed out of the taijutsu display when he realized a little too late why he backed out, a fist meeting his face, the owners fist was Nidaime. Stephen was thrown back a little, snapping back to reality and barely dodging the next attack to his stomach by Nidaime leg. Jumping back to create some distance between him and Nidaime he threw three kunais with paper bombs to Nidaime, ignoring the throbbing pain in his jaw from punch he recieved. Nidaime averted two of the paper bombs affectively, jumping back before Stephen could make them go off, but the third blew up under his left leg and he flew back, now carrying a limp leg.

Stephen grinned, finally able to get a hit on one of the Hokage, but this fight was long from over. His stomach then dropped when he noticed the Nidaime leg that was burnt started to patch up, as if it never happened. Stephen mentally cursed himself from what he just got himself into, what they all just got them selves into.

"You have got to be kidding me… How are we supposed to take them out if they can regenerate their injuries?" Stephen thought to himself. He was immediately brought out of his thoughts when he noticed Nidaime place his hands together; also noticing that Shodaime was at his side once again.

"**Suiton: Suishouha**!" Nidaime said as rush of water started to appear around him and Shodaime, making a type of water cyclone around the pair.

"Not good, that's one of his specialties, I have to get high off the ground," Stephen said as he started to make a set of hand signs. Once finished with his hand signs the water Nidaime had created now sprouted upwards before masking a huge explosion of water, the towering waves started to rush over to Stephen. Stephen spit a line of mud on the ground and called out, "**Doton: Doryuu Hekki**!" From the mud erupted a rock wall that shot up into the sky, just in time to block the water attack from crashing down on Stephen. Before the waves were able to come around the other side of the wall, Stephen jumped up, using his chakra to run up to the top of the rock wall.

* * *

The steam from the water and fire attack colliding filled the air, clouding up their vision from the opposite side. This could be used as an advantage for some, but sometimes it could be a great disadvantage. Luckily ninjas are trained to be able to read chakra signatures to pin point the enemy location if they were ever in a situation that they would be blinded, and they were also trained to be able to mask their chakra to fool the enemy into their trap. And that is exactly what Nikki did.

Using their temporary handicap, Nikki masked her chakra that way Sandaime couldn't tell exactly what she was doing, luckily Sandaime didn't mask his chakra to make the next attack difficult. Making the necessary hand signs Nikki smirked with excitement when she was about to use one of her favorite techniques she learned from her sensei's best friend, but altered it a little and this is the first time she has been able to use it against an enemy. From both of her hands burst out a load of chakra, which turn into a basic Raiton attack. The next step, the Raiton stretched out from her hands and turned into 3 lightning wolves.

She was now in control of a small pack of lightning based wolves, shifting her hands slightly she whispered, "**Raiton: Hanto sono Ookami**!" and the pack was out on the hunt; their prey was Sandaime in the flesh.

One of the wolves headed in front of the pack using the mist to hide it as it rounded up around the back of the Hokage while the other two came from the side. Once in position, outstretching their jaws to cut into Sandaime flesh they jumped in unison the wolf on his rear aimed for his throat, the one to his left aimed for his heart, and the one on the right aimed for the abdomen. All of them connected to Sandaime in their desired destination, sending in the electricity current in Sandaime system.

"You got him!" Rosita said with excitement seeing the figment of Sandaime entrapped by all three wolves since the steam was clearing.

"!! Shit!" Nikki cursed as she realized something when her wolves connected with his body; he used Kawarimi as his body turned into a pile of roof tiles. With the failed attempt both girls immediately became alert, not finding Sandaime chakra signature in the area, he was cloaking it. The Raiton jutsu dispersed from Nikki hands the wolves disappearing, as she looked around the area back to back with Rosita.

About a few meters east of them faintly heard, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" Both girls turned to face where the sound came from, only to quickly jump out of the way to dodge the end of a black Adamantine Staff that out stretched to strike them. From where they stood a small crater was created to where the staff hit.

"His summon can turn into that!" Nikki said with slight panic as the staff retreated back to Sandaime.

"Monkey King Enma which is Sandaime can transform into an Adamantine Staff, which can out stretch to any length, hard as a mother fucker, and can be sharp as a knife. Sandaime work with Enma as a staff is their specialty, keep dodging or its going to hurt like a bitch!" Rosita explained as she barely jumped out of the way when the staff outstretched towards her this time, back flipping and dodging multiple strikes aimed at her. She threw kunais to create an obstacle in Sandaime path, nicking him with the kunais a few times but he kept pursuing further.

Sandaime jumped up to the sky, aiming a hard blow at Rosita with his staff however her missed once again as she barely dodged and jumped to the side. This is what Sandaime wanted as he swung his staff to the side as it extended again, nailing Rosita right in the gut. She yelped out from the pain, already feeling the spot bruising, a modest amount of think scarlet liquid spilled from her mouth.

"Rosita!" Nikki shrieked as her sister received a painful blow, and was about to receive another blow. Rosita didn't even have time to recuperate from the last blow, barely getting on her feet the staff strike her on her left arm, and as gravity pushed her to the right Sandaime in a flowing motion turned to the opposite side of her, guiding the staff to Rosita right and striking her on the right arm also. Rosita cried out with both additional hits, gritting her teeth in frustration from getting caught in this trap and Sandaime was fast, he wasn't even letting her get to her feet.

Gravity once again pushed her to the left this time from the last blow and she managed to regain her footing slightly as she got ready to jump away, but she touched the ground a little too soon. Sandaime ducked down and used his staff to under sweep, tripping Rosita, and she met the cold hard tiles of the roof top, adding even more injury to her body. Sandaime kept in movement as he turned completely around, pushing up from his feet to stand and face Rosita once again.

Rosita eyes went wide, knowing she had no time to dodge the next attack as the staff as pointed at her head, and now extended to make the final blow that would either instantly knock her out, or kill her depending how strong the impact is. She held her breath as time seems to slow down, the staff inching closer to her face. A blur appeared in front of her just in time, blocking the attack from connecting, with the suspects own katana.

* * *

Ivan and Matt where a blur to the world when they started a taijutsu battle. They both proved to be highly skilled in speed, with each move they would make the other would block, dodge, or counter. Ivan aimed a blow to Matt stomach with the heel of his foot, but Matt blocked with his forearm and aimed a punch at Ivan head. Ivan caught his fist in his hand, a small smirk appeared on his lips but it was too small to be seen. He pulled Matt towards him, hoping to his other foot and threw another kick to Matt gut this time having a hold of him so he couldn't get away and letting go as soon as his kick connected with Matt.

Matt flew back a few meters, tumbled on the floor, and used his foot to kick himself off the ground, twirling in the air a few times before landing on his feet and sliding back a few extra feet. He wasted no time as he charged forward again, blurring out of view again, Ivan followed to meet Matt half way through his attack. Aiming multiple kicks and punches at Ivan body, Matt was begging to become frustrated that none of his attacks connected like he wanted them too, but it still thrilled him that he found a worthy opponent. This would truly be a warm up before he got a hold of that Uchiha bastard, if not the first test to see if he is ready to take down his master's murderer.

They both glided through the roof tops acrobatically, flipping, twirling, kicking, punching, dodging, blocking, and continuing a dance around their battle field in blinding speed. In time Matt finally managed to land a hit on Ivan, a punch to his stomach. Ivan curled over it, grabbing a hold of Matt wrist, and threw Matt away from him to give them some distance between each other. Breathing heavily, never leaving their gaze from each other Ivan stood up in a relaxing position with a sly smirk on his face.

Matt cocked an eye brow at Ivan expression irritated at his sudden cockiness, didn't he just land a blow on him. Something was up, Ivan seemed a little smug with this battle which truthfully wasn't going any where, that didn't mean that Matt didn't have ace card up his sleeve, and he just needed the opportune moment to use it. Matt stood up in a fighting position and asked stoically, "What is that look for?"

"Oh you'll find out just about… now" Ivan said as his smirk grew into a small grin.

Matt felt it, something was wrong with his body. He started to sweat profoundly as his vision started to blur, his heart rate quickened, his breathing was already uneven before while he was trying to catch his breath but it wasn't going away. He didn't notice what was happening until now, instead of his fatigue going away once he rested shortly, it was getting worst. What did he do? When did he do this? How? He didn't know, however he demanded an answer.

Matt dark scarlet orbs narrowed on Ivan figure as he growled, "What the hell is going on with my body?!" Ivan laughed cruelly which made Matt scowl at the 17 year old teen.

"It seems we started the infestation," Ivan simply answered. We? Is all Matt could think as he kept his glare on Ivan, waiting for him to continue. Ivan took a deep breath before continuing, "Basically my Shingaichuu bugs at this very moment are slowly poisoning you. I placed some on you when I caught your punch earlier, it takes a few minutes for it to take effect, and now you're finally beginning to notice your body slowly starting to disintegrate."

Inside Matt was slowly panicking; this was not a time to get poisoned. He won't be at his best against Ivan; this places him at a great disadvantage. He needed to even out the numbers or something that he could use so he could get away and get this newly developed handicap taken care of. He thought of a plan, and if this doesn't work he will have to use 'that'.

Ivan on the other hand was already placing his final plan in motion; this should take care of the job now that Matt has been knocked down a few notches. He then roared, bringing Matt back to reality to get his plan in motion, "**Butoukari**!" Gathering his bugs to his right hand they clumped together and formed a sapphire sphere in his hand. He quickly threw the sphere at Matt, which collided with Matt chest. Matt stumbled a few feet back, the sphere ricocheted of his chest and landed a few feet in front of him.

Matt knew this wasn't just a sphere something was up with it, so he place his plan in motion making a familiar set of hand signs which Ivan recognized. "I didn't think I would need to use Yondaime on these brats… I should have earlier!" Matt thought in his head as he finished and called out "**Kuchiyose: Endo Tense**i!" The sphere then quickly exploded, equivalent to a C2 blast, in front of Matt as the coffin lifted from the ground, he ducked behind it in order to avoid it. The blast covered the field with smoke as Ivan took extra precautions incase the blast didn't destroy Matt nor the coffin.

Making a hand sign Ivan shouted, "**Kusaremtei**! This would have neutralized Endo Tensei, bringing the coffin back down." He waited patiently to see if his sphere managed to take Matt our or not, the smoke starting to settle from the blast.

* * *

Stephen was at the top of the rock wall looking down on the two Hokages, or should it be one. One was missing, he could only see Shodaime. He mentally cursed himself, knowing with this water the tables have turned against him, he was in the Nidaime battle field. And knowing that Shodaime and Nidaime were brothers, they trained together so this is Shodaime territory also. Dealing with both of them alone was hard alone, he was already a little less than a 100% when the fight started because of the mission earlier, and these are Hokages so come on this is a work out in it self, and now he is in their personal type of battle field. He just hoped that with his barrier benefits he will still be able to fend them both off until some one can join in and help him.

Now knowing that you would technically have to demolish the body in order to actually kill the Hokage in front of them didn't help at all. With as much chakra as he was storing now, he needed to preserve some in order to take one of them out from when one of his sisters finally come to help. He had his final move in his head if needed but right now he needed to focus on the moment. Speaking of the moment, since when was Shodaime halfway up the Rock wall in a sprint? Stephen jumped out of the way as Shodaime threw a barrage of shurikens and kunais at him. Shodaime jumped up to a flip and landed at the flat top of the wall, and rushed Stephen from the side throwing a kick aimed at Stephen head.

Stephen ducked in time and sent a under sweeping kick at Shodaime. Shodaime jumped in time, flipping forward and aiming an axe kick at Stephen shoulder. Stephen rolled out of the way in time, kicking his foot on the ground to bring himself in the twirling before landing on his own to feet. He shifted his footing to dodge the next strike at the stomach, this time he followed by aiming a back handed punch at Shodaime face. Shodaime went to dodge but it still connected, hitting Shodaime on his shoulder. It wasn't that hard of a hit so the last thing Stephen expected was seeing Shodaime figure retreat back, but yet he did as Shodaime flipped back and made a distance between the two of them.

Now Stephen was slightly confused to as why he did that, and then it clicked, Nidaime is still not in sight. Hearing a roar from his left he looked over the edge of the wall seeing a water dragon making its way up the rock wall and fast. Stephen jumped back just in time before getting hit in the face by the water dragon, and making a set of hand signs. The dragon hovered in the air for a few seconds before crashing down towards Stephen, which he basically jumped out of the way as it kept trailing after him.

Down by the water a black material materialized in a shape of a dragon before turning into water and raced up the wall in order to defend Stephen. In mere seconds the water dragon came up from behind Stephen and hovered behind him before taking its calling and charged at the other water dragon. Their water bodies coiled together, as they kept racing up to see that has the better will in the fight. Stephen water dragon bit onto Nidaime water dragon, and both attacks dispersed, a wave of water showered over Stephen, Shodaime, and the top of the wall.

Stephen shook off the water to regain his posture, only to fell a pair of hands grab a hold of him and both of them flew off the wall now heading straight down to the water below. The owners of the hands were Shodaime, and he was bringing Stephen down to his brother's territory. Stephen struggled against the grasp finally able to let out one arm, hooked it back and plummeted it in Shodaime lifeless face. Both now landed hard on the rock walls side as they tumbled the rest of the way down, repeatedly punching each other and kicking each other to add to injury. Stephen could feel the cuts and bruises that were created as they made their way down.

Once reaching the bottom to where the wall meets the water, using chakra to stay above the water line, Stephen kicked off Shodaime from on top of him to the side. Shodaime skidded across the water before coming to a stop about 20 meters away.

"I need to get back up there before Nidaime decides to try anything," Stephen thought in his head as he stood back up from the water. He jumped up and started running up the walls edge again, not noticing Shodaime making hand signs. Half way up the wall all of a sudden thick tree branches started to sprout from the wall. "Shit!" Stephen cursed under his breath as he started to jump from tree branch to tree branch, almost loosing his balance a few times. This new obstacle was getting on his nerves now, he can't wait for his sisters to finish he needs to take one of them out now. Landing on a tree branch he went to turn and make a hand sign when all of a sudden a branch started to wrap around him.

He quickly tried to wriggle his way out of its grasp, struggling desperately to get out of this new trap. His efforts however were futile as now he was bound to the branches, he couldn't reach any of his weapons to help him out of this. Seeing Shodaime start to make his way up to him he knew he couldn't get out of this predicament now, so he went to last resort hoping they would hear him, "Nikki, Rosita! I need some help over here!"

* * *

Rosita sapphire eyes focused in on the back of a petite figure with auburn curly hair which seemed to be falling out of its banana clip that was standing in front of her, the figure seemed to be shaking as it struggle its hold against the Adamantine Staff. It was a girl, no, it was her sister. She was holding out her katana horizontally in front of her, one hand on the hilt, and the other hand palm on the blade while the staff was pressed against it. Her gaze did not leave Sandaime which was pushing her further towards Rosita, gritting her teeth due to her strength starting to falter.

Nikki saw a shift in Sandaime eyes and knew something was up, and then she felt it, the staff was changing. From the side of the staff morphed out a monkey arm and headed straight to grab Nikki by the throat. Nikki made a choice to abandon the battle between wills, and using her speed she grabbed a hold of Rosita and disappeared from Sandaime view before he had a chance to process what just happened. Nikki appeared crouching down on the floor with Rosita arm over her shoulder while she held her up, right by the split off of trees that Stephen made before. She stood up and let go of Rosita knowing she is able to stand on her own, keeping an eye on Sandaime which was about 100 meters north of them.

"He's fast," Rosita commented as her sister looked out into the field, she seemed to be thinking something through.

"I know," Nikki answered with slight fear in her voice. Rosita knew her sister must have been scared of loosing her, thank god for her speed or she would most likely be a goner. There was also a hint of hesitation in Nikki posture, as if she just realized something that she didn't like.

"With his staff we are in a huge disadvantage," Rosita added, she knew Nikki already knew.

"I know…" Nikki said as she heard running water coming from the wall of trees behind them. From the corner of her eye she saw the water leaking excessively from the wall of trees, she knew something was up on the other side, which means they needed to finish this off now. She didn't want to resort to 'that' but it would definitely take him out. After taking a deep breath she spoke, "I need you to make sure he can't see me… We have been testing him too long… Stay close to me that way you don't get caught in it. There is going to be a storm warning."

Rosita blinked at Nikki and concluded what she was going to use. It was risky especially since she would have to join one of their brothers in their fight, with this technique that she is bound to use its going to take most if not half the chakra she has left. No matter this is what Nikki wanted so she ordered, "Alright… Distract him…"

Nikki nodded and disappeared from view, meting Sandaime half way from them, he was heading to attack them again. While Nikki battled Sandaime, Adamantine Staff against her katana, Rosita made a set of hand signs and gathered the amount of chakra needed for her jutsu. Watching the fight she watched until she saw the opportune moment. Nikki had managed to stab Sandaime right shoulder, after kicking away Sandaime staff. However she didn't achieve that with out injury, she got hit twice by the staff. Now that Sandaime retreated back a few meters from Nikki, this was her moment to unleash the jutsu.

"**Kokuangyou no Jutsu**!" Rosita called out focusing the genjutsu solely on Sandaime now that Nikki and he were separated. In Sandaime eyes he was being swallowed by total darkness, not able to see what was really going on around him. Hearing Rosita, Nikki masked her chakra that way Sandaime would not be able to detect them through that, and Rosita did the same. Rosita made her way to Nikki as she flipped back, creating the exact amount of distance needed for her jutsu.

Nikki began to relax in order to focus in on the elemental affinity needed for this jutsu, hearing Rosita appear beside her. "Gomensai… Saratobi…" Nikki whispered, pushing the regret aside for what she was about to do. The air around them started to pick up speed, the clouds above them started to gather and rotate in a counter-clock wise direction, the area right above Nikki and Rosita was a small round opening about 15 feet in diameter. Thunder resounded through the clouds while Nikki started to make a long chain of hand signs with lightning speed, the weather around them getting worst the closer she got to the end of the chain of hand signs. The winds picked up to 95 mph, the clouds started to pour down their liquid tears to the ground, eliminating any trace of smell from the girls now making it harder to find them for Sandaime. Lightning bounced from cloud to cloud, touching down on the ground every once in a while.

Nikki finished the hand signs and announced her techniques name, "**Ninpo: Saishuu Arashi**!" With this announcement the storm that was just created around them turned deadly, about as dangerous as a category 5 hurricane. Sandaime was walking blind in this storm, enveloped in the genjutsu. The winds picked up to a 170 mph, throwing Sandaime off his feet a few time until he used his chakra to finally plant him self on the roof top. Tiles started to blow up, adding more damage from this jutsu, hitting Sandaime a few times from where he stood. The lightning was tearing up the roof ruthlessly, as the water started to rise from amount that was pouring down in the battle field. All hell broke loose from this miniature hurricane that was just created, except for the area you would call the eye of the storm, where Nikki and Rosita stood calmly, watching the destruction being created from Nikki jutsu, the destruction Sandaime was trapped in.

Finally it came, the final judgment of Sandaime resurrected life. With no way to dodge this upcoming blow, Sandaime stood in the wreck blind and awaiting his end. The lightning gathered together to the area above Sandaime, coiling together and struck down on Sandaime with the power of over 100 billion volts. It tore Sandaime apart, leaving nothing behind except for the ashes of the sacrifice body that was holding Sandaime soul.

The storm started to clear once it had take its victim, as Nikki and Rosita waited patiently for it to be safe to enter the vicinity. Rosita took a deep breath and a small grin appeared on her face, "You did it…"

"No… we did it," Nikki said with a small smile on her face looking at Rosita from the corner of her eye.

"Well I would like to sit here and celebrate, but the fight isn't over yet," Rosita said looking out towards Ivan and Matt fight, only seeing blur imagining it was both of them.

"Yeah..." Nikki said as she looked back to Stephen would be fight since she couldn't see past the collage of trees, and to Ivan fight. She made the decision based up on the amount of chakra she had left and knowing her brothers won't go down with out a proper fight, and the one who would need most of the help right about now. "I'll go help Stephen, you help Ivan!"

"No… Your chakra should be half gone by now, I'll help Stephen you go help Ivan," Rosita argued.

"And yours isn't? You used a lot of it with our earlier mission, more than me… Look Ivan need help trying to get that bastard to stay still more than anything… You can do that… I'm not wasting more time here… Ja ne!" Nikki finalized as she took off in the coils of trees.

"Bitch! I'm older! I should be the one finalizing shit not you!" Rosita shouted after her sister as she disappeared in the trees, but not before flipping her off. Rosita smirked from Nikki reaction, turning on her heals to start making her way towards Ivan.

When she reached Ivan she saw him throw the sphere to Matt, while Matt brought up another coffin, which made Rosita stomach drop. "Not another one," Rosita thought as she ran up to Ivan side. Hearing him say, "**Kusaremtei**! This would have neutralized Endo Tensei, bringing the coffin back down." She exhaled a sigh of relief, all they had to do is take down matt, and with Ivan bugs that shouldn't be hard right?

"Thank god," Rosita whispered, gaining Ivan attention. He averted his gaze to her and smirked.

"So you both got rid of Sandaime finally," Ivan commented, seeing his sisters fighting Sandaime earlier.

"Yeah… It was a piece of cake," Rosita weakly bragged but Ivan knew better, she was lying. Before he had a chance to answer the comment, his eyes landed on the empty spot where Matt should have been. He got away, great, but where is he now.

Hearing metal slice through the air, both Rosita and Ivan jumped back to avoid the kunais heading towards him. Ivan gritted his teeth; his bugs should have disabled Matt enough by now that he wasn't so fast.

"Did you think you can get rid of me that easily?" Matt cool voice called out from behind them. Both of them turned to face Matt, determination edged in their eyes. "I see you have killed off one of the Hokage, what a feat it was... but don't get too caught up in victory yet… I still have an ace up my sleeve."

"Thanks for the compliment I guess… And don't worry we will soon be celebrating our feat, you'll be down in no time," Rosita remarked with a sly smirk coloring her features.

"We will see about that," Matt said coolly as he disappeared from sight once again.

"Rosita, we need him still to finish him off!" Ivan growled, frustrated that his bugs weren't working as well as he wanted them too, what could he expect from a great opponent.

"I'm already working on it," Rosita answered knowing the best choice of jutsu to use on Matt, should be able to work on him and give them the opportunity to kill him. But only one problem, this would take the rest of her chakra supply, but it was for the cause. Matt appeared in front of them aiming a few kicks and punches at the pair but they simply dodged each strike. Ivan stepped up and led Matt away from Rosita so she could concentrate on her jutsu, which she did immediately, about to perform her best technique. Gathering the rest of her chakra, she made the necessary hand signs focusing on Matt before she roared, "Your finished Matt…**Twilightnoxi**!"

At this point Ivan retreated from the fight slightly to see if it worked, and Matt stopped when noticing something in his vision. It was becoming distorted as his world turned black, he noticed instantly that it was a genjutsu. From a distance he saw a white dot, and now felt like his body was becoming numb, slowly loosing feeling to his limbs.

"A paralysis genjutsu?! I have never heard of such a thing," Matt thought out of frustration as he focused his chakra before he is completely numb. Feeling his time shortening he thought out once dropping his chakra, "Kai!" and now he was back in the original world as he smirked from his accomplishment, seeing the stunned look on Rosita face. He could tell she was past her limit now, this genjutsu took the remaining strength she had left, what a fool she was to underestimate him.

"Bitch! That is what happens when you say stuff like your finished!" Matt commented.

Rosita felt her focus waving in and out as she was fighting to stay conscious, and giving Matt an astonished look. No one has been able to get out of her paralysis genjutsu, how was he? Feeling her consciousness slipping through her fingers she asked weakly, "How did you beat it?"

Matt answered in a cold tone, "When I realized in was under a genjutsu I gathered my chakra together and called out Kai while dropping it. So it dispelled your pathetic paralysis genjutsu." Rosita didn't have the energy anymore to stay awake, let alone ask more questions as she fell to the ground with a thud, now unconscious.

"Sis!" Ivan bellowed as he rushed over to his sister side, checking her vitals to make sure she was ok.

* * *

Shodaime inched closer to Stephen and he began to panic, especially seeing the kunai in his hand. He kept struggling against the branches that were binding him, not willing to give up not even with his last breath. As Shodaime finally reached him he thrusted the kunai forward to stab Stephen in the heart when he saw a blur appear in front of him, a silver and black blade from a familiar katana stopped its course. Next thing Stephen knew Shodaime was flying the direction he came from, as he was kicked away from the two.

Stephen sighed in relief, seeing that his baby sister was able to arrive in the nick of time and he joked, "Well it's about time!"

Nikki turned to Stephen with a bashful smile and started to cut him down from the branches. After a few moments Stephen was released from the branches and stood next to his sister, a grin plastered on his face. "So you and Rosita took down Sandaime?"

Nikki nodded and replied, "Of course we did… Now it's time for me to take one of the two off your hands… Who will it be?"

"Well, considering my barrier I should take Shodaime… But be careful with Nidaime, this is his territory now," Stephen warned before jumping back and dodging the few kunais thrown at their direction. Nikki followed and nodded at Stephen comment.

"Then he is hiding in the water I gather?" Nikki asked when not spotting her target, landing on the side of the trunk of a tree and using her chakra to be able to stand on it.

"Just about… brace your self here comes Shodaime," Stephen gave another warning as Shodaime made their way towards them. Shodaime threw a kick at Stephen head, only for it to be blocked. He then dodged the strike aimed to him by Nikki katana, turning around and kicking the katana from her hands, as it flew down and lodge it self on the side of a tree. Nikki cursed her self from being too careless, now loosing her katana, but she kept dodging Shodaime kicks and punches with ease. Stephen joined in throwing kicks and punches at Shodaime to distract him in order for Nikki to get away and deal with Nidaime. She noticed this and turned to make her leave when she felt a kick connect to the side of her stomach, as she went flying down towards the water.

Using her chakra to stay on top the water, Nikki stumbled a few feet across the water. Once coming to a stop, she quickly got to her feet, but before she could take a step water jumped up to her a few times before engulfing her and being pulled down under the water by an unknown sort, and it kept dragging her further and further under water.

"Sis!" Stephen called out in a panic, now getting angry that Shodaime had dared kicked his baby sister, throwing her into Nidaime trap. He went to jump down and retrieve his sister, however Shodaime blocked his way. It was time to end this, he has had enough! He started to throw more frequent punches and kicks, and managed to strike Shodaime in the face, sending him flying into some of the trees he had created. Now with the distance he brought his hand up to a hand sign and growled, "**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Clouds of smoke surrounded the trees and with in the smoke appeared 100 Stephen Kage Bunshins surrounded Shodaime.

Shodaime looked around all of the Stephens that where surrounding him now, seemingly unfazed. All of them held a hungry stare at their prey, thirsty to finally fulfill his death. "Time to feel Stephens wrath! Neh! Shodaime! It's time to go back to the hell hole you came from!" All of the Stephens said in unison as they grinned, and one by one started to make their way to Shodaime, at least half of the group. Shodaime started to fight back, kicking, punching, dodging, throwing kunais, and dispersing the shadow clones one by one. The 50 that stayed back started to gather their chakra into their hands as a black material started to form in them. This material contained all five elements fused into a ball of energy pulsing in their hands. Once it was completed three of his clones than were attacking Shodaime grabbed a hold of him to keep him in place while all 50 clones held their black material like balls, aimed to Shodaime. The balls started to expand until it shot a black beam towards Shodaime, the black material consumed his body, destroying it from the inside. Soon Shodaime body turned into ashes as it revealed the body of the sacrifice that held his soul.

Once the attack was finished all of his clones dispersed since he could no longer hold them up any longer. Fatigue struck him immediately as he fell to his knees to try to catch his breath, he didn't expect Shodaime to put up this much of a fight. He pushed over his limit, his stupidity for letting anger take control of the situation. Now drifting in and out of consciousness he knew he wouldn't be able to help out with Nidaime. He cursed under his breath, hoping that his sister would be able to take him down with out his help. The barrier flickered in and out before it disappeared, a sign that he was out of chakra. A smirk plastered on his lips as he realized that he just beat if not just drew with the Shodaime Hokage, what a feat, he has improved greatly.

"What a trip, stay alive Nikki," Stephen hoarsely said as he let the darkness take over as he fell forward on the branch, now lying unconscious.

* * *

Nikki was being pulled further and further into the void, noticing a arm across her throat, and another arm around her waist to hold her to the body that was pulling her down. From the corner of her eye she saw the dark orange orbs of Nidaime that were staring lifeless at her and instantly started to try to get away from his grasp. He wasn't budging loose and she was running out of breath, so she did the first thing that came to her mind.

"He asked for it," Nikki thought. She gathered chakra around her and then screamed under water, "**Chidori Nagashi**!" A current of electricity enveloped both she and Nidaime, the water intensifying the jutsu affects, and she succeeded because it got Nidaime to finally let go off her. She started her descent out of the water, looking back and seeing some of the limbs of Nidaime where severely damaged from the attack, unlike her body wasn't affected since the electricity was exiting out of her pores. She shot out of the water and started to make her way to her katana thinking that attack should have handicapped him enough so he can't use any jutsu. Was she in for a surprise?

She was almost at the katana when she realized the barrier started to dim. "Stephen must be out of chakra, shit," she cursed under her breath while she looked around too find Stephen. There was a smirk gracing his lips as he fell forward unconscious. She knew that smirk, it was the smirk of success, he must have defeated Shodaime but not with out draining the rest of his chakra. She was going to go make sure he was alright but she needed to finish Nidaime before that, now how was she suppose to drag him out of the water? She turned to reach out and grab her katana when a thin jet line of water shot towards her, nicking her underneath the arm. As instinct she retreated her arm back, feeling the burning sensation from the freshly developed wound she just received. He gaze shot towards where the jet line of water came from, only to duck when seeing it coming straight for her face this time.

More, and more jet lines of water kept sprouting from the water as she jumped back, back flipped, twirled in the air, dodging all the jet lines with difficulty since they were so fast. Right now all she could do is continue dodging since she was not about to dive into the water where Nidaime would be waiting. All she could do is head for land.

She kept dodging each strike with difficulty, getting nicked a few more times, creating welts from the skin it touched, wincing at the pain. Then she made a mistake of slipping on the water as she tumbled a few yards. As she was getting back up, a stream of water rose from right in front of her, her eyes went wide, as she screamed out in agony when the thin stream of water went through her flat exposed stomach creating a hole about 4 millimeters in diameter, the blood now staining the water below her when she fell to her knees. Luckily it didn't hit a vital organ, but still she was now loosing an access amount of blood, she needed to end this battle and get some medical aid if she lasted that long meaning. Panting to catch her breath as her right hand held her wound, trying to keep it from bleeding profoundly; she looked up when she noticed Nidaime advancing over the water, good now she can finish him off. She looked over Nidaime body and noticed the wounds she had created on him were no longer there.

"Great, he can regenerate… It seems like I will have to destroy his body in order to kill him," Nikki thought to her self as she narrowed down attack in her head. She couldn't use her storm jutsu now with being injured not only to add to injury but she didn't have enough chakra. She needed something to trap him with, her sensei fire cyclone would be the perfect thing to do right now, but she can't manipulate fire, only lightning, water, and wind. Wait, but she can use the fire cyclone just coming up with a different approach than from what her sensei uses.

She got up to her feet shakily with a plan in mind, glaring dagger at Nidaime who just stared at her blankly with a kunai in his hand. As he inched nearer, Nikki disappeared from in front of him, appearing on his side, grabbing a hold of his arm securely then throwing him over her shoulders to the tilled part of the roof, that way he couldn't use the water to escape. Once he landed on solid ground, Nikki started to make the necessary hand signs as a miniature tornado formed around Nidaime and she called out "**Namikaze**!" As the whirlwinds trapped Nidaime inside, she took out three kunais with exploding tags on them, and threw them around the Hokage. She now made a hand sign which made the paper bombs explode, and the fire created by the explosion was quickly enhanced by the whirlwind, as the tornado it self caught fire. The fire cyclone enclosed on Nidaime as it engulfed him in the flames.

Nikki watched her creation with amazement, holding her wound with her in her right arm. She was growing weaker, losing too much blood. Falling to her knees again no longer able to hold her self up, he used her left arm to hold her self over the water at least until the cyclone completely died down and reveal the ashes of Nidaime sacrificed body. Waiting a few more moment the cyclone disappeared and it revealed the ashes of her success. She was sinking in the water as she was too weak to keep pumping chakra to her hands. She chuckled slightly as she drifted in and out of consciousness, what a day this has been. But now she has come to an end, it seems like this just might be her last battle unless some miraculous miracle comes along, but it was worth it.

"It's was fun guys… Ja ne!" Nikki mumbled as she sunk completely in the water. Before she knew it, she felt a strong pair of hands yank her out of the water, and picked her, bridal style, a lone Sharingan eye stared down into her hazy teal eyes.

"Don't you dare give up like that!" a familiar voice to her ears said, catching those spiky locks strayed in his angelic face. Nikki reached up to catch those wispy locks; a small smile graced her lips. Just as her fingertips touched the silk strands, she drifted out of consciousness her arm falling limp to her side. The man shifted her slightly to get a better secure hold on her as he called out to the other man that came with him, with brown spiky hair.

"I need to get her to the hospital! Do you have Stephen?" the raven haired man called out to his companion.

"Hai! Go on with out me," the chocolate colored hair man answered as he went and picked up Stephen. Hearing that the raven haired man took off at top speed, determined to get the girl to the Hospital on time.

"You did good Nikki… All of you did good," the raven haired man said as he glanced down at the girl in his arms face.

* * *

Matt took the opportunity to charge in and take Ivan life while he was preoccupied with his sister. However Ivan expected this from Matt as he scooped his sister up bridal style and disappeared from view with her. Landing 200 meters away Ivan laid Rosita down from out of Matt grasp, before turning around and making his way back to the battle.

Ivan all of a sudden felt a huge amount of chakra being released, and worst of all it was coming from Matt.

With a cool smirk Matt started to call out as each gate he opened he gained eve more chakra, "Gate of opening release, gate of rest release, gate of life release, gate of pain release, gate of limit release and gate of view release!" Chakra was pulsing out of Matt as he disappeared from view in a blink of an eye. He appeared behind Ivan kicked him high in the air. Ivan had no time to react, all he could do now is brace himself from the hard beating he was about to go through.

While it mid flight Ivan hell was about to begin, as he started to get hit repeatedly by Matt. He would fly to one side and Matt would appear behind him and either kick, or punch him, repeating the process when he was flung to the other side. The display looked like a blur of a ping pong ball being thrown around the room repeatedly, and poor Ivan was the ball.

Just when Ivan thought it was over as he was falling back down to the ground, Matt appeared in front of him, and called out, "**Asakujaku**!" This was his ending continues blows as the chakra sprouted into from behind Matt like a peacock tail made of flame. Ivan was beat the hell, and he would have died if he wasn't using his healing bugs at the same time when he received the blows.

Once Matt was done with his assault, Ivan fell crashing down to the ground. Matt chakra returned to normal as he caught his breath, looking at the still form of Ivan that lay in the crater that was created when he landed. Matt was still struggling against those blasted bugs of his that were still poisoning his system, so his fatigue was affecting him more than usual from that technique. Realizing now that the barrier had been taken down, he had no choice but to retreat for Konoha, he was in no shape to fight that Uchiha. He wasn't stupid enough to continue fighting in his condition, in order to keep his life anyways.

He straightened up his posture, taking a last glance at Ivan before turning around to leave. These four brats had ruined his plans, and now he is resulting to the tactic he never thought he would use. Though he had to say this was an interesting bunch, in order to take down the first three Hokages and run him out of chakra, they were a nuisance, but they were also quite interesting. He heard some shuffling come from the crater and stopped, not knowing how the hell Ivan would still be alive. Matt was surprised greatly when he turned his gaze to Ivan form which was shakily bringing his form up to a standing position, however Matt only showed his same calm collective demeanor.

Ivan struggled to his feet and smirked cockily asking, "Is that all you got?"

Matt had to admit, the boy had guts, and any other time he would have wiped that cocky smirk of his face, this time he couldn't do that, in order to survive and induce his revenge. So he answered the boy once more with as much coldness he could place in his words before departing; "Only an Uchiha fool would continue with no charka left! You four have made a major dent in my plans, and believe me you four haven't seen last of me… Oh and pass on this message to Uchiha Sasuke, I will go after him with vengeance. I will start demolishing this village, I will bring down his world by killing the ones he holds closes to his heart might even make him watch or it will be a surprise, as he watches his world fall apart in front of him just like my world fell apart when he killed my master. Then when he is consumed in the darkness, I will kill Sasuke, even if it's the last thing I do!" With that Matt returned his gaze in front of him as he took of to the roofs.

Ivan blinked at first from his little speech before returning back to reality and started to go after Matt, each step he took hurt him dearly. "I am not done yet!" Ivan yelled out but it was fruitless, Matt was already gone. Once realizing that he balled his hands into a fist in frustration, disappointed in himself for not defeating Matt, letting get away, and because of this he will kill more people that are not even wanting to be in the middle of it. He screamed out in frustration, letting out his emotions in this one action, before returning to the task at hand. He needed to go to the hospital to tend to more of his wounds. He slowly walked back over to his sister that was lying on the floor. He used all the remaining strength he had left to lift Rosita up bridal style and started to make his way to the Hospital as he kept reciting a simple statement in his head, "I failed."

* * *

I hope you all liked the chapter :P Next chapter up we get to see Naruto and the gang :3

Please review


End file.
